Recent government regulations affecting solvent applied systems such as inks, coatings, etc. have greatly stimulated interest and commercialization in ultraviolet light curable systems. Considerable activity has been generated in developing polymerizable coating, inks and binder resins and new monomers for these purposes.
However, certain problems and difficulties are still encountered which limit the usefulness of light curable systems. A particularly vexing problem is the de-inking of recycled paper, especially newsprint, because UV cured inks are difficult to de-ink by conventional techniques. A solution to this problem would greatly expand the market for UV cured inks. The monomers of this invention provide a solution to this problem since coatings containing the monomers disintegrate in boiling water if the acid catalyst used in preparing the monomers is not first removed or if after polymerization an acidic de-inking solution is employed.